halo recon
by carlosap14
Summary: una nueva amenasa asecha ala tierra,han pasado 30 años y el jefe maestro no esta mas para ayudarnos. ¿que le espera ala tierra sin su antiguo heroe? ¿quienes seran los nuevos salvadores de la tierra?
1. prologo

Prologo

-La paz rota-

Habían pasado 30 años después de que terminara la gran guerra contra la amenaza de los Flood y de los anillos todo el planeta tierra estaba aun en reconstrucción ya que lo daños fueron sumamente desastrosos, nueva Mombasa estaba ya en pie casi terminada todos los edificios que avían sido destruidos fueron reemplazados por nuevos o reparados empezaba a parecer que jamás se hubiera librado aquella destructiva batalla por la supervivencia de los humanos, aunque había un detalle nuevo en la plaza principal, una gran estatua de un hombre con una sorprendente armadura, paresia mitad humano y mitad robot de tamaño real sumamente alto e imponente sosteniendo un rifle de asalto, todos recordaban aquella persona ala que se le avía dedicado tal monumento era el salvador déla tierra el que avía logrado sobrevivir al enfrentarse a miles alienígenas del Covenant el que Avia sido la clave principal de aquella victoria en laque le fue arrebatada su vida.

El planeta avía recuperado todo su esplendor, los cielos azules y llenos de nubes, la praderas llenas de sus flores y árboles ya avían vuelto, sustituyeron al árido color café y amarillo por verde y azul, los colores de la tierra volvieron después de tanto tiempo volvieron a ser reales, los lagos y océanos ya avían dejado atrás su color negro por el color verde-azul y sus aguas turbias por tranquilas. Después de tanto tiempo la tierra empezaba a recuperar su belleza, la paz en el planeta tierra volvió a ser real.

Pero de repente un gran estruendo proveniente délas nubes rompió con esa calma, las nubes no parecían estar negras como señal de que se acercaba una tormenta. Toda la multitud de la ciudad voltio asía al cielo curiosos de saber la razón de aquel estruendo, vieron la nubes y el viento empezando a agitarse conforme iba pasando los segundos las nubes y el viento siguieron agitándose hasta que el cielo quedo libre de nubes pero el viento empezó a empeorar a tal grado de que mandaba a volar los sombreros y cachuchas de los habitantes empezó haber una leve sacudida en el piso que no se detenía, muchas délas personas soltaron gritos de horror al volver aponer su atención al cielo, ahora se notaba un pequeño punto rojo que se movía a gran velocidad hacia ellos, dejaba un resplandor rojo y humo negro tras ella, toda la ciudad temblaba ahora con gran intensidad, los edificios mas altos empezaron a caer en pedasos, los anuncios de publicidad eléctricos se soltaban quebrándose al chocar contra el piso soltando vidrios y rompiéndose en pedasos, las personas en la plaza aun petrificadas por tal desastre empezaron a correr y gritar, muchos intentaron ir en autos o en motocicletas pero era demasiado tarde ya que todo aquel caos provoco que los autos chocaran unos contra otros explotando y causando incendios por toda la ciudad, la gran forma esférica que caía del cielo se

empezó hacer mucho mas notoria, estaba ya mucho mas cerca, solo avían pasado unos pocos minutos pero ahora hubo un gran cambio en el cielo cientos de de fragmentos en vueltos en llamas mucho mas pequeños que el gran objeto empezaron a caer aplastando las pocas estructuras que quedaban en pie y cayendo sobre las calles de la gran ciudad causando nuevas explosiones y aun mas dallo de lo ocurrido las personas se aventaban y empujaban por salir de tal infierno gritando, llorando y suplicando por salir vivos de ese caos, cientos de aves volaban

En el cielo intensificando el horrible sonido de la agonía y la muerte.

Al parecer el ejercito había mandado naves de transporte para evacuar Alos ciudadanos, ¿pero por que no avían informado antes de que el gran meteoro o cualquier cosa que fuera se acercara ala tierra?, No importaba ahora, la ayuda Abia llegado demasiado tarde, las naves tamben se estrellaron en la ciudad por los fragmentos pequeños y llameantes del meteoro cayendo a gran velocidad, el cielo pareció llenarse de un color rojo intenso que envolvió ala ciudad. De pronto se oyó el gran estruendo que solo podía ser causado por la colisión del gran objeto sobre la ciudad todo se volvió negro como si una gran penumbra hubiera envuelto ala tierra, ¿acaso no avía esperanza? ¿Todo el sufrimiento de la guerra no avía tenido valor alguno? ¿Todo abría acabado al menos para esa ciudad que al parecer no mereció ser informada de tal amenaza? Todas estas preguntas fueron el pensamiento de esas personas antes del trágico final de aquel infierno.


	2. capitulo 1: La nueva recluta

CAPITULO 1

"La nueva recluta"

**CUARTEL PRINSIPAL DE LA U.N.S.C. Base espacial #4(una hora antes)**

-Señor, hemos localizado una gran cantidad de objetos desconocidos en dirección ala tierra-informo el sargento Richard jokinks, era de estatura normal tenia la piel oscura, calvo, corpulento, tenia una armadura simple color verde con y un casco de igual color tenia en ellas varias medallas de condecoración, tenia rostro intimidante y confiado, aun que una mueca de preocupación rompió aquel rostro al informar al general Anderson.

-¿cuanto tiempo tardara en llegar ala tierra?-preguntó el general Anderson, era un hombre con un traje blanco cabello blanco, alto, con barias arrugas que evidenciaban su edad, en su traje llevaba un sin fin de medallas conmemorativas, mucho mas que las del sargento

-si sigue aumentando su velocidad tardara aproximadamente una hora en llegar ala tierra-respondió el sargento jokinks que aun no dejaba de ver el monitor donde tenían la imagen de aquel objeto extraño. Era de color gris, un poco brillante ante la luz del sol, Avia varios objetos mas pequeños que lo rodeaban.

-¿ya identificaron de que se trata?-pregunto el general

-no, pero el escaneo muestra que mide aproximadamente un kilómetro de grosor es un material metálico desconocido y no podemos asegurar si se trata de una nave-varios de los cientos de monitores de aquella gran sala de mando volvían a mostrar imágenes del objeto.

De repente todos los monitores y las luces dejaron de funcionar y la sala se oscureció.

-¿pero que rayos fue eso? ¿Un ataque?-pregunto el general con tono enojado.

Antes de que el sargento pudiera responder las luces y los monitores se volvieron a encender y a funcionar, una mujer con cabello negro y ojos azules, era una mujer bonita que debería de tener alrededor de 25 años, llevaba una armadura igual al del sargento Richard, entro ala sala a través de una puerta metálica que se abrió automáticamente, ella hablo antes de que lo dos hombres pudieran reanudar su platica.

-Señor disculpe la intromisión pero traigo un mensaje urgente de la sala de control de la nave-se disculpo aquella mujer que tenia el rostro lleno de cansancio.

-¿que ha pasado?-pregunto el general al aceptar las disculpas, le interesaba mas saber lo que ella tenia que decir.

-¿Nos atacaron?-pregunto el sargento

-se podría decir que si-respondió la mujer

-¿a que te refieres?-exigió saber el sargento con tono enojado

-no se detectaron daños algunos en las estructuras de la nave, ni ataques en los escuadrones de naves que patrullan la zona pero hay algo muy raro en los controles de la nave y en la computadoras-la mujer izo una pausa y luego continuo-no hay señales de ataque, pero lo ingenieros piensan que han descubierto la causa dé los problemas- le dio un escalofrío, en señal de que ella tenia miedo de continuar con su informe.

-¿entonces no es una simple falla en los sistemas?-pregunto el sargento sorprendido

-me temo que no señor-contesto ella con tono relajado

-antes de que nos des el resultado de las investigaciones dime el estado de daños-pidió el general a la mujer.

-los radios alas otras bases espaciales están dañados, los satélites no responden y eso evita que nos comuniquemos asía la tierra, los motores están bloqueaos a causa de las computadora y no podemos arreglarlos por que no se puede acceder al sistema de mando, prácticamente señor estamos varados e incomunicados podemos enviar pelicans a través de las puertas manualmente y sus radios no están por computadoras así que será posible la comunicación con ellos aun que no a mucha distancia, pero si los ingenieros tienen razón abra que ocuparse déla causa primero.

Todo el asunto estaba bastante raro, pero el general debía decidirse entre comprobar Si las otra bases estaban en el mismo estado que ellos, arreglar los planes de evacuación que aun no avían discutido aun y solucionar el problema del cuartel espacial, pero ahora le interesaba mas los humanos en la tierra aun que el sabia que ese problema no iba a ser el ultimo.

-¿Entonces cual es el la razón de las fallas en la base?-pregunto finalmente el general

-después de revisar el sistema varias beses los mecánicos e ingenieros descubrieron un tipo de virus que estaba afectando el funcionamiento de los sistemas, en ese entonces el virus de las computadoras nos impedía recibir las comunicaciones y perdidas de datos pocos importantes del sistema, pero siguió creciendo muy rápido, por la velocidad en la que se expandió el virus deducimos que apenas había entrado en el sistema.

-¿que clase de virus computacional podría traspasar las defensas?-pregunto el sargento con gesto sorprendido

-el virus es desconocido pero pudimos descubrir el origen de la señal donde se transmitió asía los sistemas-respondió la mujer al mismo tiempo que enseñaba una carpeta con los datos del la investigación, luego la mujer siguió explicando-se sorprenderá cuando le cuente esto, pero la señal del virus proviene de ese objeto que se esta desplazando asía la tierra, cuando por fin aislamos la red invasora intentamos eliminar el virus para comunicarnos a los otros cuarteles pero al intentar eso el sistema se vino abajo causando peores daños en la puertas controladas por computadora y arsenal de la base, debió ser una trampa para cuando se eliminara el virus-la mujer termino de explicar con una cara de clara derrota.

El general miraba al vacío del espacio a través de la enorme ventana en el centro de la sala con gesto sumamente pensativo

-¿señor cuales son sus órdenes?-pregunto el sargento con vos precavida y sumamente respetuosa

-primero están las personas de la tierra que corren un grave peligro, calculen el tiempo restante asía la colisión del objeto contra la tierra manden el 80% de las naves disponibles asía las ciudades y lugares donde se estrellara el objeto junto a sus fragmentos no debemos descartar ninguno, al 20% restante que vallan a investigar el estado de los otros cuarteles espaciales y por ultimo envíen un equipo para investigar mas de cerca aquel raro asteroide pero no debemos de tratar de aterrizar en el no tenemos muchas naves disponibles para arriesgarnos y mucho menos el equipo necesario, aparte de arriesgar a nuestros hombres en un juego de azar y por ultimo traten de arreglar el sistema de la base.

-si señor-el sargento acepto de inmediato la orden.

-usted sargento jokinks comandara ala unidad de evacuación de la ciudad en la que caerá el meteoro principal solo por si aparece una sorpresa inesperada-le ordeno al sargento con voz firme y dura pero con confianza en el.

-señor solicito permiso para informar las ordenes a los principales lideres de escuadrón para que se alisten, ya que no podemos utilizar los altavoces de la nave-pidió la mujer con tono inexpresivo pero con rostro de educación y respeto

-permiso concedido-respondió el general, la mujer ya se preparaba para salir de la sala a cumplir su orden-espere-la detuvo el general con voz cortada-¿cual es su nombre soldado?-le pregunto el general la mujer se dio media vuelta ágilmente para mirar al general-mi nombre es jane, señor-lo dijo con un tono muy apagado sumamente sorprendida- mmm..... Usted es de la nueva unidad verdad-dijo el general-si-respondió la mujer nerviosa-bueno usted ira con la unidad del sargento jokinks, ya que este será una nueva unidad, espero y este lista para su primera misión aquí-dijo el general, Jane aun sorprendida solo pudo asentir con la cabeza-bienvenida al equipo espero buenos resultados de usted-se expreso el sargento dándole la bienvenida-mu-muchas gracias claro que lo are señor- lo saludo aun muy nerviosa ante su nuevo líder de escuadrón

-bien eso es todo puede retirarse soldado-dijo el general, jane dio media vuelta y se dirigió ala puerta que se abrió antes de que llegara y se cerro tras ella

-general discúlpeme por preguntarlo pero ¿esta seguro de enviar a la mayoriíta de las naves hacía la tierra?-el sargento dudo por un momento pero continuo con mas precaución en sus palabras-por que no estamos seguros de que las naves podrán llegar a tiempo para avisar alas ciudades y aparte recuerde que nuestras armas están inutilizadas-la voz del sargento sonaba temerosa al ver la cara de enojo del general.

-Insinúas que debemos dejarlos morir sin ni siquiera intentar salvarlos, no tienen idea de lo que se aproxima-dijo el general muy enojado aun que con la voz calmada y sin gritar

-No estoy diciendo eso, es solo que no sabemos si lo lograran ¿y si las derriban que vamos hacer?-pregunto con el sargento defendiendo su sus palabradas anteriores

-admito Que quedaremos indefensos pero luego tendremos las armas déla nave cuando arreglen el sistema….-pero no sabemos si lograran solucionarlo-interrumpió el sargento- he tomado mi decisión jokinks, escucha se que hemos sido amigos desde el entrenamiento, pero ahora me importa mas tener la mayor fuerza militar posible en la tierra, hay algo que no me gusta de esa maldita cosa que se dirige al planeta por eso no he querido que la aborden en movimiento-dijo el general, el sargento se quedo pensando por un momento, luego la expresión de compresión lleno su rostro.

-bueno será mejor empezar antes de que se nos agote el tiempo-miro el cronometro de la cuenta regresiva que estaba en la pantalla aun lado de ellos.

-claro puedes retirarte-dijo el general, el sargento se dirigió ala puerta que automáticamente se abrió y se cerro tras el.

Toda la base puso en actividad después de los preparativos, en todos los pisos se veían grupos de soldados que se movían corriendo aun que en orden y en formación asía sus respectivos pelicans y naves de transporte ,en todas partes se escuchaban las ordenes de los lideres de escuadrón dirigiendo sus escuadrones con mucho cuidado y organización, los pelicans en la plataformas se preparaban para el despegue asía la tierra, los ingenieros se esforzaban para recuperar los sistemas lo mas rápido posible, ya avían reparado los altavoces, así que las ordenes y las palabras de motivación y de responsabilidad que tenían es sus manos, que decía el general se oían por toda la base motivando a los soldados, incluso algunos lo elogiaban con gran admiración, el reloj de la cuenta regresiva del impacto reducía lento pero inevitablemente se agotaría, los grandes números marcaba 54 minutos con 58 segundos, y bajando.

Jane ya iba en el ascensor, asía la plataforma de despegue #8 del quinto piso, donde se debería unir con su nuevo escuadrón, estaba preocupada por su nueva y primera misión, nerviosa y asustada, aun que ella avía salido con el mejor resultado en su entrenamiento no tenia experiencia en combate real.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió varias beses para que otros soldados entraran, ya casi lleno el ascensor la pequeña pantalla que estaba arriba de la puerta marcó el numero 5 y ella salio de el a toda prisa, entre mas avanzaba el miedo de fallar en aquella primera misión aumentaba


	3. ¡cambio de mision!

**Capitulo 2**

**¡Cambio de misión! ¡Emerge un nuevo problema!**

**CUARTEL PRINSIPAL DE LA U.N.S.C. Base espacial #4, quinto piso (52:45 minutos antes de la colisión)**

Jane caminaba através de un grueso y largo pasillo donde tenia que moverse de izquierda a derecha a cada segundo para esquivar a los escuadrones de soldados, ahora en los alta voces se escuchaba a una mujer con voz muy clara y que informaba donde asistir a los escuadrones recién formados, en eso ella se distrajo al ver por la ventana a los cientos de pelicans salir de las plataformas, no se dio cuenta que en eso un soldado sin escuadrón pasaba y choco contra su hombro, era alto como un 1.85 con pelo negro ojos cafés y tenia unas pequeñas cicatrices en línea recta en la mejilla izquierda, llevaba una armadura mucho mas compleja que la de ella, esta era color negro que cubría todo su cuerpo, en su mano llevaba su casco de igual color solo que el visor(HUD) era azul oscuro, comparo su armadura con la de ella, era evidente que el debía de tener mas experiencia que ella,,ella casi cae pero el soldado la alcanzo a tomar del brazo, recobro el equilibrio.

-¡Ho! disculpa me distraje-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y soltaron una carcajada

-me llamo tom, tomas breylee en realidad-se presento el

-hola tom me llamo jane- se presento, con voz tímida y avergonzada

-y ¿adonde te mandaron a ti?-pregunto tom con cierto interés

-a nueva Mombasa-contesto jane

-o debes de ser muy hábil y letal-dijo con tono burlón

-¿por que lo dices?- dijo jane frunciendo el ceño y con cara ofendida

-por que me he dado cuenta que están mandando mas soldados que rescatistas e esa zona, pero soldados Avilés, por eso lo digo-se explico tom el con voz seria

-de echo soy nueva-la cara de susto la inundo-aun que fui por mucho la mejor del nuevo grupo de nuevos reclutados-se defendió y se recordó a ella misma que era verdad para calmarse.

-genial, al fin y al cabo no habido algo de acción en mucho tiempo asi que no estés nerviosa-trato tom de calmarla al ver la cara nerviosa de jane-y debes tener mas que una buena puntería y agilidad para salir con honores y con recomendación-dijo sorprendido

-pues creo que si-coincidió ella, no muy convencida de lo que tom Abia dicho

-bueno ¿nos vamos?-tom la invito con un gesto alegre y apuntando con un dedo la dirección

-¿a que te refieres?-dio un pequeño paso asía tras, con desconfianza

-bueno veras es que yo estoy en uno de los grupos que se dirigen a nueva Mombasa,-dijo tom, mostrando una tarjeta con una clave del escuadrón para confirmar que era verdad-¿escuadrón B11-23?-pregunto esperanzado

Ella comprendió y puso una cara de tristeza (fingida) ella saco su tarjeta para mostrársela a tom.

-lo siento estoy en el escuadrón B11-38-al final su voz pareció mas sincera

-bueno iremos al menos iremos en el mismo grupo de pelicans, al menos que si seas parte del escuadrón de evacuación-dijo tom aun con la cara llena de esperanza

-no estoy en el escuadrón de evacuación, de echo estoy con un tal sargento jokinks-jane dijo con voz muy seria

-¡jokinks!-casi grito tom sorprendido-vaya sorpresa-declaro tom ,en ese momento mas soldados que avanzaba por el mismo gran pasillo y antes de que jane pudiera preguntarle algo sobre el sargento jokinks tom dijo.

-debemos irnos-apunto asía una pantalla en el centro del pasillo y una alarma sonaba, en la pantalla indicaba 50:00 minutos

-5 minutos para el despegue-dijo la voz de la mujer que hablaba por el alta

Voz

-debemos irnos, ven yo te acompaño-dijo tom impaciencia. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha asía una gran y gruesa puerta de metal abierta, arriba de la puerta decía: plataforma de despegue #8.

Adentro era inmenso las paredes eran color gris en unas partes Avia aceite regado en el piso, los techos median tres o cuatro veces mas altos que la altura de un pelican, avía filas de pelicans preparados para despegar en cuanto se diera la orden, en frente donde se formaban los pelicans estaban las 5 puertas gigantescas para cada fila, se podía ver el espacio y el planeta tierra a través de las puertas.

Ella miro a su alrededor y identifico al sargento jokinks con otras 6 personas que deberían de ser del escuadrón, estaban en la tercera fila de pelicans y eran de los últimos de la fila.

-nos vemos luego-dijo tom apuntando ala quinta fila que estaba junto ala pared y primer pelican de la hilera.

-adiós señor tomas-jane se despidió

-espero verte pronto claro si aun sigo con vida-dijo tom soltando una carcajada

-igualmente-dijo jane aun que ella lo dijo seriamente ya que el chisto no le iso nada de gracias. Los dos se dirigieron asía donde estaban sus escuadrones.

Jane camino asía esas personas que estaban junto al sargento jokinks, ella estaba a solo unos 4 metros, el sargento la vio y se dio vuelta para recibirla.

-llegas a tiempo jane-dijo el sargento jokinks como si la conociera de toda la vida, el le ofreció la mano para saludarla.

-bueno este es el equipo, pero no tenemos tiempo para presentaciones-ella miro asía los lados y vio a todos los demás soldados abordando todos los otros pelicans-se pueden presentar cuando estén dentro-señalo el interior del pelican.

Al parecer el sargento trataba a los soldados de forma muy informal, ya que no decía las órdenes directas como los que avía visto en sus entrenamientos

El primer soldado subió pero no se detuvo se fue directo asía la cabina de adelante, el debería de ser el piloto, los 6 soldados con araduras iguales ala de ella subieron, el sargento movió la mano en señal de que subiera, puso su pie en la plataforma del pelican y con un ágil movimiento subió, se acomodo en uno de los últimos 3 asientos que estaban mas cerca de la puerta y se puso el arnés que avía en un lado del siento.

Un sonido que provenía de la alarma de despegue sonó indicando que quedaban 30 segundos para el despegue, la puerta por la que ella y tom avían entrado espeso a cerrarse lentamente asta quedar sellada lo mismo paso con la otra que estaba en el lado opuesto las puertas de los pelicans se empezaron a serrar y después las puertas gigantescas comenzaron a abrirse, el sonido de los seguros de las pelicans al soltarse de oía con un simple sonido de "clic", la orden de despegue del general se escucho por los alta voces y las naves empezaron a salir en orden, una por una.

Por el espacio se veían cientos de pelicans saliendo de las plataformas yendo a toda velocidad en dirección ala tierra, las naves de transporte fueron aun mas que los pelicans, eran mucho mas largas y altas que los pelicans quizás unas 5 veces mas grandes tenían el mismo estilo de alas y dentro tenían tres pisos con 10 filas de asientos con 80 asientos, así que calculen la cantidad de pasajeros que podían transportar cada una.

El general estaba en la cabina de control supervisando que todo saliera bien, iba y venía de un lado a otro verificando y hablando con los técnicos que estaban el las computadoras observando cuantos progresos avían tenido con el virus que avía provocado las anteriores fallas.

-general hemos reestablecido la comunicación con los otros cuarteles espaciales-dijo uno de los hombres que estaban en las computadoras.

-bien es hora de comprobar en que estado están los otros cuarteles-dijo con voz animada y apresurada.

Pero entonces otra voz interrumpió

-señor hemos recibido un mensaje del equipo de investigación que fue a analizar los objetos extraños

-bien, entonces transmítelo-

En la pantalla mas grande que estaba en el centro se puso una imagen de la cabina de la nave.

-General nos están atacando no sabemos quien ni de donde han salido-dijo la voz de la mujer piloto la en la grabación se veía la nave esquivando las ráfagas de lásers la nave temblaba por los impactos que recibía.

-necesitamos apoyo no resistiremos demasiado-derepente un gran estruendo se escucho por la grabación, se escucharon los gritos de la tripulación y después la pantalla se puso en blanco.

-lo siento general perdimos la comunicación con la nave-todos en la sala de mando miraron la pantalla en blanco con gestos de terror y de sorpresa a excepción del general que tenia la cara llena de ira.

-Señor otra transmisión-dijo una voz de mujer

-de donde-pregunto el general

-del cuartel numero ocho-contesto la mujer

-ponlo en pantalla-ordeno el general con voz dura

En la pantalla apareció una cabina muy similar en las que ellos estaban, había un hombre de piel muy blanca, cabello café y ojos negros tenia un traje blanco muy similar al general Anderson.

-Necesitamos refuerzos nos están atacando-dijo aquel hombre

-coronel Richard ¿quines los están atacando?-

-no lo se derepente uno de esos extraños meteros se estrello en un costado de la nave, párese que lo usaron para abordarnos-contesto el coronel Richard

-pero y las cámaras-volvió a preguntar el general

-las inutilizado, también los motores y han tomado los pelicans-dijo el coronel

-bueno resistan tanto como puedan la ayuda va en camino-dijo el general.

De pronto la pantalla se volvió blanca de nuevo

-perdimos la señal-dijo la misma voz de mujer de antes

-¿cuales son sus ordenes?-dijo un hombre que estaba a su lado

-transmítanme con el sargento jokinks-ordeno el general con voz desesperada

El hombre tecleo barias beses en en el teclado

En el pelican en que iba jane sonó un sonido que avisaba que tenían una transmisión.

-genial párese que han logrado arreglar la comunicación por satélite-dijo alegremente el general jokinks

-es una transmisión del general-dijo el piloto, todos los soldados voltearon asía la cabina y el sargento se dirigió asía la puerta abierta de la cabina

-sargento jokinks, sargento jokinks, ¿me recibe?-pregunto la voz del general

Através de la pequeña pantalla que estaba enfrente de la ventana del piloto

-aquí el sargento jokinks-se presento el sargento-cuales son sus ordenes- pregunto el sargento

-cambio de planes-respondió el general

-¿Cambio de planes?-repitió confundido el sargento

-si, vamos a cambiar de misión-dijo el general apresuradamente

-¿que sucedió?-pregunto alarmado el sargento

-han atacado al cuarte espacial numero 8-

-¿y ya saben quien ha sido el atacante?-pregunto el sargento

-no aprovecho el impacto de uno de esos meteoros para abordar la nave-dijo el general-están resistiendo contra ellos pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo soportaran-termino de explicar el general

-y y cuales son sus ordenes, ¿quiere que vayamos en su ayuda?-pregunto el sargento aun que ya supiera la respuesta

-si, y que te acompañen otros 40 pelicans tu estarás a cargo-ordeno el general

-muy bien señor iremos lo mas rápido posible-dijo el sargento

-y una cosa mas los atacantes han tomado los pelicans que estaban en el cuartel así que ataquen a las patrulleras-previno el general con voz dura

-si señor, gracias por el aviso-dijo el sargento

-buena suerte sargento-dijo el sargento despidiéndose y la pantalla se puso en blanco

En el cuartel numero cuatro continuaban las preparaciones por lo del ataque al cuartel numero 8 ya avían elegido a los pelicans que acompañarían al sargento y avían pedido refuerzos alas otros cuarteles, ellos sabían desde antes lo del meteoro, pero también avían sufrido la incomunicación por el virus pero no avían mandado a investigar el meteoro gracias al aviso del general.

Derepente un gran estruendo se escucho por el interior de la base un meteoro se impacto contra la parte trasera de la gran nave, el piso temblaba con mucha intensidad provocando el caos dentro, los soldados corrían en dirección asía el accidente, muchos gritos tipos de gritos se escucharon por toda la base, eran gritos de miedo, personas llorando, soldados corriendo y dando ordenes a los tripulantes que trabajaban en la nave, en la cabina de control todo se encontraba oscuro por la sacudida pero las luces volvieron en pocos segundos

-¡que rayos fue eso!-grito aturdido el general que se avía dado un golpe al caer al piso pero no era grave

-¡general nos están abordando!-grito una mujer señalando la pantalla donde Avia un mapa virtual con unos pequeños putos rojos que deberían de ser los enemigos, rodeados de un sin fin de puntos amarillos que eran los soldados

¿Que avía ocurrido con aquella nave de investigación que fue atacada? ¿Se trataba de nuevo enemigo? ¿Se trataba de una nueva amenaza para la tierra o era origen de aquel misterioso asteroide? ¿Como asegurar el futuro de nuestro planeta con tantos problemas en camino? ¿Podrían los humanos garantizar su sobrevivencia otra vez?


	4. Capitulo 3:La primera misión

Capitulo 3

**La primera misión**

**Abordaje ala estación #8**

**Pelican del sargento jokinks (rumbo ala estación espacial ****#8****) 41:30 antes de la colisión**

El pelican del sargento jokinks cambio de curso dando un giro de casi 90 grados asía la dirección de la estación espacial #8, en la cabina de trasporte donde iban jane y el resto de los soldados, murmuraban acerca de la nueva misión que les había sido asignada, todos a excepción de jane que pensaba en lo que iba a suceder cuando llegaran ala estación, estaba preocupada y nerviosa ya que después de todo seguía siendo una novata en combate real.

De repente una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¿y cual es tu nombre novata?-pregunto un soldado con el pelo rojizo, ojos color café, era alto y algo delgado para su estatura

-me llamo jane-lo dijo tratando de que su voz no sonara nerviosa

-mi nombre es Joshua-dijo aquel soldado sin que jane le preguntara

Antes de que jane continuara otro soldado hablo para presentarse

-que hay, mi nombre es Mike-dijo con voz muy educada era un soldado de mediana estatura casi igual a ella, pelo rubio y ojos negros, paresia muy joven para tener una voz tan ronca que evidenciaba su verdadera edad logrando un tono sumamente educado

-yo soy Sam-continuo otro soldado, con la presentación el soldado tenia la piel oscura ojos y pelo corto negro, con voz dura aun que lograba un tono amigable.

Abia otros dos soldados en los asientos mas cercanos ala puerta de la cabina del piloto sin embargo ellos no parecían interesados en presentarse y menos en conocerla, ellos llevaban el mismo tipo de armadura negra igual ala de tom, pero antes de que jane pudiera preguntar quienes eran el sargento jokinks hablo

-¡listos para el ataque!-avisó el sargento-ya estamos cerca prepárense para atacar-volvió a decir pero esta vez por radio para avisar al resto de los pelicans, ellos empezaron a moverse y a maniobrar asta hacer una formación en V

-recuerden que las patrulleras de la estación fueron tomadas por el enemigo y el resto de los hombres están dentro de la estación así que fuego a discreción-dijo el sargento, que analizaba la situación

-entendido-dijeron el resto de los pilotos

Los pelicans enemigos se alcanzaron a ver y comenzaron a moverse y a acercase, el sargento jokinks dio la orden de ataque y todos los pelicans empezaron a aumentar la velocidad

El pelican se sacudió por el repentino aumento de velocidad, luego se sacudió ferozmente asía la derecha asiendo que el pelican girara e hiciera una pirueta para esquivar un misil que exploto de tras asiendo que el pelican se sacudiera, el pelican recobro el control listo para contra atacar, un misil salio despedido a gran velocidad y se impacto contra el enemigo este se impacto contra el ala y perdió el control ocasionando que explotara, la alarma que indicaba un misil guiado se escucho, el pelican se acerco a un meteorito y dio otra violenta sacudida, esta vez asía arriba, el misil se impacto contra el meteorito ocasionando una gran explosión, el pelican vibro por la intensidad todos los soldados tuvieron que sujetar aun que tenían los arnés puestos, el piloto coloco hábilmente al pelican detrás de un enemigo y presiono el botón del misil que salio a toda velocidad de tras del enemigo este exploto y el pelican atravesó sus restos, el choque de las balas de las torretas enemigas sonaban através del blindaje pero sin perforarlo, una vez mas el pelican giro asía a bajo un pelican enemigo apareció en pantalla en dirección a ellos el enemigo soltó su misil pero el piloto dio otro giro y lo esquivo el piloto contra ataco y giro al instante para evitar la explosión.

Toda la oscuridad del espacio se iluminaba con cientos de luces amarillas y rojas provocadas por las explosiones todos los estruendos eran ensordecedores los miles de restos de los pelicans caídos flotaban y se espacian por el espacio, aquel enfrentamiento era un caos total y el combate apenas comenzaba.

-sargento lo cubriremos para que pueda entrar ala estación-dijo una voz de hombre que se escucho por la radio

-maldición al parecer las puertas de las plataformas han sido cerradas-dijo el sargento con voz frustrada-coronel ¿tiene acceso a los controles de las puertas para entrar?-pregunto el sargento desesperándose

En la pantalla se veía al coronel revisando los monitores y hablando con el resto del personal

-tenemos acceso a pocas, el resto han sido bloqueadas por el enemigo-dijo el coronel Richard-pero tendrán que ser rápidos antes de que se den cuenta-aviso el coronel

-eso déjanoslo a nosotros-dijo el sargento al coronel Richard

El pelican volvió a cambiar de dirección asía la izquierda quedando en frente la estación, la plataformas que les avía dicho el sargento estaban en la parte de abajo así que tendrían que ir limpiando los pisos para poder avanzar.

-quiero que otros seis pelicans vallan conmigo y entren por el resto de las 5 plataformas de aterrizaje, en cuanto entren deben comunicarse por radio-ordeno el sargento

Después de elegir rápidamente a los pelicans que lo acompañarían los pelicans tomaron posición colocándose dos en frente y dos a su lado por ultimo un grupo de seis pelicans los rodearon para cubrimos

-bien prepárense aquí vamos, no quiero errores-dijo el sargento jokinks con voz dura y firme, al mismo tiempo preocupado

La formación tomo velocidad y se dirigieron asía la parte inferior de la estación un grupo enemigo los esperaba en frente y las sacudidas comenzaron los seis pelicans que estaban mas afuera abrieron la formación y empezaron el ataque el grupo de 6 pelicans del centro maniobraron para esquivar los misiles pero recobraron la formación de inmediato, otro grupo de 6 pelicans aliados sustituyo al antiguo protegiéndolos nuevamente.

Ya estaban a mitad del camino cuando otro grupo de enemigos llegaron por el franco derecho atacando un pelican de los seis de la formación exploto por el impacto los otros 5 comenzaron el ataque antes de que llegaran a derribar al grupo del centro que siguió su camino asía la estación. El sargento se dio cuenta que las plataformas comenzaron a abrirse.

-¡no se detengan tenemos que llegar lo antes posible alas plataformas!-ordeno el sargento jokinks con un grito desesperado

De repente el pelican dio una sacudida violenta, un pelican enemigo se Avia abierto paso a través de la formación y Avia lanzado un misil el piloto trato de esquivarlo pero este se impacto contra el ala izquierda, pero no exploto.

-Señor dañaron el ala izquierda perdemos el control-informo el piloto

-perdemos velocidad-siguió diciendo

-¡tenemos suficiente para llegar así que como sea contrólalo!-ordeno el sargento al piloto este recupero la calma y trato de estabilizar el pelican

El pelican recupero el control pero aun seguía sacudiéndose a causa del ala dañada

-prepárense para el impacto-aviso el sargento a todos los soldados, ya no avía oportunidad de a ser un tranquilo y suave aterrizaje.

Jane trato de permanecer tranquila ante la situación pero ya casi estaba a su límite, pensaba y recordaba lo que tom le había dicho tom antes del despegue "espero verte pronto claro si aun sigo con vida" al recordar esa broma de mal gusto tenia ganas de reírse de aquella ironía ya que probablemente seria ella quien moriría.

El pelican se dirigió asía la gigantesca puerta y entro casi golpeando la parte superior de la gran puerta, impactándose contra el piso de mental de la plataforma, la velocidad provoco que se deslizara por el piso, las chipas volaban por doquier, el pelican siguió deslizándose hasta impactarse contra el muro de enfrente todo se sacudió y se lleno de polvo y humo, al final todo termino en una profunda oscuridad.


End file.
